O melhor presente
by ImaginationWings
Summary: Os amigos achavam que fazer dezoito anos era uma data demasiado especial e portanto, concluíram que precisavam de um presente inesperado.


**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

* * *

**O melhor presente de aniversário**

Pessoas normais e comuns irão perguntar-se, o que faço eu apenas de boxers, sentado "voluntariamente" no meio de uma sala e vendado. Coloco o voluntariamente entre aspas, visto que aqueles a quem chamo de amigos diariamente, aprisionaram-me com cordas, depois de me oferecerem um bolo com algum tipo de droga no interior que aqui o idiota comeu por confiar demasiado nos outros.

Sim, os meus amigos achavam que não devia ter uma festa de aniversário normal, apenas porque completei dezoito anos e então, a ida ao cinema, o bolo na casa de um deles e sair para alguma discoteca não era o suficiente. Portanto, depois da parte do bolo anunciaram-me que tinham chamado alguém profissional para tornar a minha noite especial.

Posso então concluir que estava há vários minutos a aguardar possivelmente por uma _stripper _a quem teria que explicar que não queria vê-la tirar a roupa ou se fosse uma profissional de serviço completo que não queria nenhum dos serviços que tivesse disponíveis.

Se ainda fosse um homem…

Bom, não penso que fizesse qualquer diferença, pois não teria coragem de envolver-me por uma noite com um completo desconhecido quando estava totalmente fixado na única pessoa que nem ao menos o meu nome devia saber.

Para todos os efeitos, os meus amigos acreditavam na minha heterossexualidade, porque apesar da minha personalidade impulsiva e violenta, pelos vistos as raparigas também ligam bastante à aparência e já fui elogiado várias vezes nesse departamento. Principalmente, pelos meus olhos que classificam sempre como o que mais bonito que alguma vez viram.

Graças a essa popularidade, consegui que uma das cobiçadas na escola viesse pedir para que saísse com ela. Na primeira vez que pediu, não associei a nenhum interesse amoroso, pensei que apenas fosse coisa de amigos. Sim, já me chamaram de idiota várias vezes por não ler os sinais óbvios, mas a Christa… enfim, ela sempre foi do tipo de quem toda a gente gostava.

E sendo assim, por que razão eu seria especial?

Mas era por alguma razão e isso levou a que namorássemos durante meses.

Acho que foram dos meses mais estranhos de toda a minha vida, pois todos me diziam que tinha a rapariga mais bonita só para mim e eu sinceramente, não via o porquê de tanto alarido. Sim, era divertida, amável e inteligente, mas tê-la tão perto fez-me ver que nunca achei as mulheres sexualmente apelativas.

E podem dizer "ah isso, até pode ser uma coisa boa. Assim podem levar as coisas devagar". O Armin, o meu melhor amigo (se calhar, não) disse-me que devia ver as coisas por esse lado, mas a verdade é que em vez de passar a ideia de paciente e respeitador das mulheres, Christa aprendeu da pior forma que ela não me atraía da forma que pensava.

Penso que terá sido dos momentos mais embaraçosos da minha vida. Ter uma rapariga praticamente sem roupa debaixo de mim, a implorar para que resolvesse o seu "problema" e o meu companheiro de longa data, nascemos juntos e ele abandona-me na hora H!

Serve-me o consolo que pelo menos, segundo ela, sou muito habilidoso com a minha boca.

Se bem que ela não imaginava quantas vezes, lavei a boca aquela noite, mas adiante, depois do desastre que foi aquela noite, o namoro acabou pouco depois.

Não tenho a certeza, se terá sido o Bertholdt ou o Reiner os próximos da lista dela. Sei que tanto um como outro, a fizeram andar de forma estranha durante alguns tempos. Correram rumores na escola sobre sexo a três entre eles e questionaram-me se aquilo me afetava.

Encolhi os ombros e disse que a vida dos outros não me interessava.

Só sei que depois desses dois e acho que o Jean… Christa virou-se para a nova aluna que entrou de nome Ymir e desde então, abraçou o lesbianismo com unhas e dentes.

Entretanto, ainda fiz algumas tentativas para acordar o hétero em mim, mas nem Annie ou Carolina ajudaram nesse aspeto. Pelo contrário, apenas confirmaram o que suspeitei desde do início do namoro com a Christa.

Eu era irremediavelmente gay e com uns critérios de atração à primeira vista, questionáveis.

Afinal, aquele que eu queria e a quem não tinha dado muita atenção inicialmente, trocámos as primeiras palavras depois de literalmente, ele deixar-me inconsciente.

E como?

Bom, eu como sendo alguém que atraio toda a sorte do universo, tinha que ser o infeliz no meio de cerca de trinta pessoas presentes naquele momento, a levar com uma bola de futebol na cara com força suficiente para acordar minutos mais tarde na enfermaria.

Quando acordei, encontrei dois olhos de cor acinzentada fixos no meu rosto, seguidos de um suspiro de alívio.

\- Como te sentes? Sabes o teu nome?

\- Eren. - Respondi e sentei-me, vendo que me encontrava na enfermaria com uma dor de cabeça terrível. - O que…?

\- Estavas no meu caminho.

\- O quê? - Olhei para o rapaz de braços cruzados ao lado da cama.

\- Estavas na trajetória da bola que chutei.

\- Claro. - Respondi com ironia. - É mais fácil ver as coisas por essa perspetiva, em vez de admitir que talvez tenhas que pedir desculpa por atingir-me com uma bola com força suficiente para acabar aqui.

Ele sorriu de lado.

\- Tens ar de quem ferve em pouca água e isso diverte-me. - Ao ver o meu ar cada vez menos feliz, prosseguiu. - Mas tens razão. Devo-te um pedido de desculpas. Estou desculpado?

\- Sim… - Falei, revirando os olhos. - Não é como se jurar vingança eterna vá resolver alguma coisa.

Ele conteve o riso.

\- A enfermeira deve estar de volta daqui a pouco. Só quis ficar para confirmar que estavas bem.

\- Estou ótimo. - Ironizei. - O meu terceiro dia de aulas aqui e já consegui conhecer a enfermaria da escola. Podes ir, não vou morrer.

\- Acho que és um íman para o perigo por isso… - Ia responder-lhe de forma ríspida, quando colocou a mão sobre os meus cabelos. - Tem mais cuidado contigo. Vemo-nos por aí. - Piscou o olho e saiu da enfermaria.

A ficha demorou a cair, mas assim que caiu, reparei que estava ruborizado e com um frio na barriga.

_Puta_ que pariu quem é que se interessa por alguém depois de literalmente levar uma bolada na cara? Mas adiante, eu não sou normal e por isso, por alguma razão, recordo ainda hoje aquele gesto, as palavras, o tom da sua voz, os olhos e todo o resto que fazem dele o meu material de masturbação há mais de dois anos. Sim, isso não é muito romântico (culpem as minhas hormonas), mas é uma _puta_ de uma frustração constante, saber que o utilizo como padrão para qualquer relacionamento que imagine com outra pessoa.

Qualquer rapaz que tente avaliar como atraente, faz com que o tenha na minha cabeça e isso não é bom. Nada bom.

Assim, como não é nada bom que depois daquele encontro na enfermaria, perguntei discretamente a algumas pessoas quem era ele afinal. E o que descobri?

Capitão da equipa de futebol, aluno de boas notas com padrões de limpeza assustadores e na altura, solteiro. Coisa que se alterou em pouco tempo, pois comecei a vê-lo com uma daquelas alunas modelo que todos também queriam comer: a Petra.

Durou mais de um ano e depois misteriosamente, voltou a estar solteiro novamente.

Nunca se soube o porquê do fim do relacionamento. Alguns diziam que provavelmente, seria pela infidelidade dele, dado que era tão popular. Porém, Petra desmentiu, mas também recusou-se a falar da razão.

Quanto a mim? Alimentei novamente os meus sonhos idiotas de que ele notasse a minha presença, pois sempre ia ver todos os jogos e treinos, ainda que tivesse o cuidado de sentar-me nos lugares mais resguardados da bancada. Tentava usar a mesma carruagem do metro em que ele entrava, mas mantinha sempre a minha distância. Se soubesse que ele ia estar presente numa festa, aceitava as estúpidas sugestões do Jean e ia lá.

Eu sei que isso soa um pouco a conversa de _stalker_, como se o perseguisse, mas mais uma vez peço que culpem as hormonas e lembrem-se que sempre era cobarde demais para aproximar-me e sequer cumprimentá-lo. Ocasionalmente, ele acenava-me nas vezes em que me via, mas não havia verdadeiramente uma troca de palavras.

Sim, estou desde dos meus dezasseis anos neste impasse eterno e resta-me a esperança de que quando saia da escola e vá para a Universidade, isto acabe porque vou deixar de vê-lo.

O que em parte, também me entristece.

Embora, neste exato momento, tristeza não seja o sentimento que esteja presente.

Neste momento, quero libertar-me desta cadeira, encontrar uma arma e cortar o Jean aos pedacinhos e o Armin também porque ele em vez de ser o meu melhor amigo, virou cúmplice do idiota do namorado dele. Maldita hora em que eles se conheceram e não, não é inveja pelo relacionamento que têm… _okay_, talvez seja um pouco de inveja sim, mas ainda assim as minhas razões de homicídio são legítimas, mesmo que a lei demore um pouco para entendê-las quando for preso.

Repentinamente, ouvi a chave da porta e em silêncio, aguardei pelas vozes dos meus amigos. Algum sinal que me dissesse que a conversa da _stripper_ era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas não ouvia passos e sim, apenas uma pessoa que calçava, o que aparentavam ser botas.

Mesmo vendado, pude aperceber-me quando apagou a luz da sala e à medida que os passos se aproximaram de mim, comecei a pensar em mil e uma desculpas que precisava de dar antes que mais alguém, testemunhasse a minha falta de _tesão _pelo sexo oposto.

Com um frio na barriga e coração a bater demasiado alto, pois parecia invadir os meus ouvidos, ouvi como os passos pararam apenas atrás de mim e comecei por notar a primeira coisa estranha: O perfume. Não era um que as mulheres usa…

Oh meu Deus, o Armin é um traidor e contou ao namorado acerca da minhas preferências! Pior, os dois devem ter encontrado um _stripper_!

Okay, nada de grave… apenas tenho um _stripper _no meio da sala a preparar-se para algum espetáculo ensaiado.

Fui surpreendido com duas mãos sobre os meus ombros que deslizaram pelos meus braços e em seguida, desceram até ao meu peito. Era firmes e com certeza, nada femininas.

\- Ah… eu…

Este não era o momento para que a minha voz tremesse e falhasse, mas a minha tentativa de falar, fez com que o desconhecido optasse por sair das minhas costas e alarmar-me mais, quando sentou-se sobre as minhas pernas.

Definitivamente, não era uma mulher e quando tentei falar novamente, tive a minha boca coberta por outra que começou por morder o meu lábio e de seguida, seguiu-se a língua que fez todo o meu corpo tremer e começar a ficar quente.

_Puta_ que pariu, será que não tinham contratado um _stripper_, mas sim um…?

O movimento dos quadris da parte dele fez-me gemer de forma bem audível e vergonhosa.

Por favor, que ninguém estivesse a gravar uma coisa daquelas porque iria assombrar-me para sempre a forma como um simples beijo e aquele movimento, estava a mexer comigo.

Aquele perfume, a forma como o seu corpo ondulava contra o meu e a intensidade com que a sua língua explorava a minha boca, estava a deixar-me zonzo. Há quanto tempo, alguém não me fazia sentir daquela forma.

Definitivamente, aquela era a razão para que tenha desistido das raparigas. Elas não eram capazes de fazer com que me sentisse daquela forma, tão mergulhado em desejo em tão pouco tempo.

Até a forma como ele gemia, alimentava cada vez mais o _tesão_ que sentia. Uma das mãos dele, agarrava o meu braço e a outra acariciava o meu peito, parando num dos mamilos.

\- Ngh… ah…

Aquela boca deliciosa deixou a minha e ao ver que reagia de forma tão evidente à carícia no meu peito, desceu até envolver o meu mamilo e se antes, não estava a ser muito controlado, a situação estava definitivamente a piorar.

Entre a minha boca, o pescoço, o meu peito e os mamilos ele mordia, chupava e lambia enquanto eu tinha desistido de tentar convencer aquele desconhecido a ir embora. Sobretudo, porque também já tinha alimentado outra fantasia naquele momento que era imaginar que não estava com um desconhecido e sim, com a minha atração não correspondida.

Quando ele distanciou-se por alguns momentos, apenas para puxar os boxers e deixar-me completamente exposto, confesso que a ideia de matar o Armin e o Jean talvez fosse exagerada, visto que quem quer que tivesse contratado, ia sem dúvida deixar sensações que serviriam de inspiração para os próximos tempos.

Masturbou-me por breves momentos até que deixei escapar um gemido bem alto, ao sentir a boca dele. _Foda-se_ tudo, aquele era sem dúvida o melhor profissional dos arredores e eu tinha a sorte de o ter como presente de aniversário.

Estava tão distraído e com razão, pelo que estava a fazer com a boca que vagamente ouvi outro som, ainda próximo do desconhecido que parecia abrir qualquer coisa. Um frasco?

_Foda-se_ tudo porque não conseguia concentrar-me em mais nada que não fosse aquela boca que me engolia e chupava, com uma especial vontade quando começou também a gemer contra o meu membro.

\- Ah… _merda_… deixa-me ver-te. Ah!

Queria ter mais do que o toque e as sensações, queria ver o rosto do desconhecido e saber até que ponto os meus amigos teriam sido atenciosos. Sim, a esta altura era seguro pressupor que mais do que o Armin e o Jean, os outros também deviam desconfiar das minhas preferências sexuais para que se juntassem para pagar um profissional daqueles.

\- Ngh… eu vou…

Bastaram essas palavras para que afastasse a boca de imediato e ia protestar, quando ouvi outro som. Como se estivesse a abrir qualquer coisa e não era preciso pensar muito para concluir que… _puta_ que pariu, isto é serviço completo?!

Sentir como a proteção era colocada com cuidado, trouxe de volta o frio na barriga.

\- Ah… eu…

\- Shh. - Era mais uma das poucas vocalizações do desconhecido que colocava um dedo nos meus lábios à medida que sentava-se novamente sobre mim, mas direcionando o meu membro à sua entrada. Desta vez, pude ouvir como a respiração dele se descontrolava e tentava segurar os gemidos agoniados pela dor que devia estar a sentir.

Eu queria ter avisado que pese embora, as minhas preferência sexuais evidentes nunca tinha ido tão longe com ninguém e que por isso, não sabia até que ponto seria boa ideia ter o serviço completo, mas agora que entrava dentro dele, as minhas argumentações e dúvidas começavam a desvanecer.

\- Tão apertado… - Murmurei e ele gemeu alto, acabando de sentar-se por completo.

Ele que até ao momento não tinha vocalizado tanto, assim que começou a mover-se, não conseguia segurar os gemidos e não é que eu estivesse numa situação muito melhor.

Pedi algumas vezes que soltasse as minhas mãos, mas não obtinha qualquer resposta, apenas sentia que os movimentos regressavam com mais força, silenciando os meus pedidos e aumentando os gemidos de prazer.

\- Ah… ngh… ah, pelo menos uma das mãos, ah… - Pedi novamente e surpreendi-me que dessa vez, ele estendesse uma das mãos para libertar sem cuidado uma das minhas mãos que agarraram de imediato a cintura dele que notei que estava com roupa, assim com a sua coxa.

Ao deslizar a minha mão, percebi que ele mal tinha tirado as roupas e que as calças apenas tinham um buraco no local adequado para…

\- Ah! - Ele gemeu mais alto, arrepiando-me por completo e reparei que a camisa que levava, ainda que estivesse aberta, ainda a levava vestida e por baixo dela, havia uns abdominais invejáveis que me recordaram novamente dele.

Sim, se pensasse que era ele tudo ficaria ainda mais perfeito.

Alcancei o rosto dele com a minha mão e puxei-o para mais um beijo, ouvindo como gemíamos cada vez mais desesperados e ele abraçava-me, enterrando as unhas nas minhas costas à medida que se movia cada vez mais rápido.

\- Hum... Eren!

Era a primeira palavra que ouvia dele e quem sabe, tenha sido isso e o facto de ter gritado um nome logo de seguida, que me fez descartar a familiaridade da voz.

O corpo dele ficou mole contra o meu enquanto o meu braço, tentava manter-se à volta dele para que não caísse. Ouvíamos somente as respirações agitadas dos dois, depois daquele que seria sem dúvida o melhor orgasmo que tinha tido.

Não esperava ouvir um pequeno riso contra a minha orelha.

\- Pensei que tivesse sido mais discreto, mas tu percebeste…

Aquela voz…

Não.

Eu estava pedrado com alguma coisa, certo?

As mãos dele vieram até à minha venda, descartando-a.

Gelei por completo ao encontrar os cabelos negros, os olhos cinzentos e a roupa completamente amassada, mas que mostravam ser uma fantasia de… ok, esqueçamos a roupa e vamos centrar-nos no principal naquele momento que me fazia acreditar que estava pedrado ou tinha adormecido na cadeira à espera da _stripper_ que nunca viria porque era uma piada de mau gosto dos meus amigos.

\- Le…Levi Ackerman?!

Acho que a minha voz alterada e reação também o assustaram um pouco, mas logo bateu-me na testa.

\- Para quê tanto escândalo? Tu mesmo disseste o meu nome ainda há pouco.

\- Mas… mas… - A minha voz estava trémula. - Eu pensava… eu pensava que estava a viver alguma fantasia.

\- Quem _caralho_ pensavas que estava aqui?

\- O Jean e o Connie falaram qualquer coisa sobre _strippers_, pelo menos é isso que me lembro antes de ser drogado por eles. - Falava nervosamente, tentando não pensar em como ele ainda permanecia sentado sobre mim.

\- Ah sim, eles falaram-me sobre algo assim.

\- O que… o que estás a fazer aqui? _Okay_, não, não respondas. - Disse, fechando os meus olhos. - Agora é só esperar que acorde e… - Recebi um golpe na testa novamente que me fez abrir os olhos enquanto ele finalmente, se levantava e notei como tinha as pernas trémulas.

As roupas eram um uniforme militar, mas numa versão duvidosa, demasiado justa e com certos cortes no tecido em locais específicos.

\- Isto não é um sonho molhado teu. É a realidade. - Disse, ajeitando as suas roupas ainda com o rosto bastante avermelhado. - Os teus amigos vieram falar comigo sobre o teu aniversário. Todos eles sabem que andas como um cachorrinho abandonado a ver-me de longe.

\- Eu nã…

\- Eu vejo-te em todos os jogos e treinos. Sempre no mesmo lugar. No metro sempre o mais distante possível, nos corredores da escola a correr na direção oposta ou repentinamente, muito interessado em algum cartaz afixado. - Falou e se fosse possível, acho que estava a ruborizar-me ainda mais.

\- Era assim tão óbvio?

\- Tch, fizeste com que fosse impossível ignorar, embora não fosses um total desconhecido para mim. Não é fácil esquecer aquele a quem enfiei uma bola na cara, pouco depois de ter chegado à escola.

\- Tu lembras-te…

\- Claro que me lembro e teria falado contigo antes, mas cada vez que pensava nisso, repentinamente saías a correr ou até falavas com desconhecidos no metro, apenas para me evitar.

\- Certo, eu sou um idiota, mas isso não explica o que aconteceu aqui.

\- Queriam realmente arranjar-te um _stripper_ e eu ofereci-me para… na verdade, ameacei-os até que concordassem em deixar o teu presente de aniversário nas minhas mãos.

\- Ameaçaste-os? Mas por…

\- Porque o teu amigo Armin é um manipulador de _merda_ que me provocou até que dissesse que não queria que outro te pudesse tocar! - Virou o rosto. - A ideia de que contratassem mesmo alguém… ouve eu…

\- Então tu… - O meu coração voltava a bater descompassadamente outra vez. - Tu gost… - Ao ver que continuava a não encarar-me, prossegui. - Mas se é verdade o que estou a pensar, não achas que… nós podíamos ter ido sair primeiro, não achas? Café, cinema… e não irmos diretamente para…

\- Meses, Jaeger! Cansei-me de esperar. És alguém muito frustrante.

Se aquilo era um sonho provocado pelo que me tinham dado, eu não queria mesmo acordar.

\- Mas isso significa que depois de hoje posso chamar-te para beber um café comigo?

Devia ter dado um prémio a mim próprio por ter conseguido dizer aquilo sem gaguejar e mantendo os olhos nele. Em resposta, olhou para mim e deu alguns passos, vindo até mim e inclinou-se até deixar um beijo nos meus lábios.

\- Podemos ir onde quiseres. Feliz aniversário, Eren.

Pela primeira vez em tantos anos, os meus amigos finalmente acertaram no presente de aniversário. Aquele era sem dúvida, o melhor que tinha recebido até então.


End file.
